<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiderman, spiderman, please stay as far away as you can by inthedrift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863348">Spiderman, spiderman, please stay as far away as you can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift'>inthedrift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Single Brain Cell Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, M/M, Rals and Chuck are terrified of spiders, and all three are idiots, teen for language and vague mention of shower sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh has spent years hiding behind Yancy the moment the word spider was even mentioned. </p><p>Chuck has actually slept in his motorcycle gear before on the couch in his apartment due to losing a spider. </p><p>They rely on Yancy, even if it's only for his money, sexual prowess (Yancy's words) and spider removal abilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen, Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Single Brain Cell Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiderman, spiderman, please stay as far away as you can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on two things. </p><p>This prompt,</p><p>“You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”</p><p>and the fact that Raleigh canonically according to GDT is scared of spiders and the fact that Rob Kazinsky is deathly afraid of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yancy walked in through Raleigh and his front door, it wasn’t often he had to go into the office to work but today was one of those days and not even a short day as it was nearing 8 as he finally got home. Much to his displeasure as Chuck had the next 3 days off and was meant to be spending them at their house. </p><p>But seeing as both he and Raleigh had been in work today, he had no idea whether Chuck would be round tonight or not. And yet as he walked into the lounge he found Chuck sat on their couch, Raleigh’s head in his lap and Chuck gently stroking his hair.</p><p>“Ouch, rough day kiddo?” Yancy asked as he walked over to them, kicking his shoes off and throwing his tie on the floor, before leaning down to press a kiss onto Chuck’s forehead. </p><p>Raleigh simply groaned from where he was lying in Chuck’s lap, an arm flung over his eyes. Chuck looked up at Yancy, then as in way of an explanation, “Parent-Teacher conference.” before returning his kiss. </p><p>“Ouch,” Yancy repeated again, as he continued past the sofa, and upstairs, towards their bedroom to change out of his suit, “wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” </p><p>“It was 9th grade as well,” Raleigh said, removing his arm to glance at his brother, who simply gave him a sympathetic glance and patted his foot as he walked past and disappeared out of the room. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Yancy walked back into the lounge to find Raleigh still curled up in Chuck’s lap and Yancy seriously doubted that either of the men had moved in the last 45 minutes. </p><p>Yancy was now dressed in an old t-shirt, his college’s insignia barely visible on it, and a pair of sweats, which judging by the length of them, were almost certainly not his due to them being halfway down his toes. He was finally comfortable after a particularly frustrating shift, and all he wanted to do was curl up on his couch and cuddle with either or both of his boyfriends. </p><p>And yet he was forced to sit on the dilapidated armchair, that considering his paycheck they should really be able to afford better, and watch his boys cuddle without him. </p><p>“<i>Raleighhh</i>” </p><p>Yancy swore he hadn’t intended the younger blond’s name to come out as a whine, but there it was out in the open. Raleigh didn’t even bother to look in his direction, and instead simply grunted in response from where he was nestled in Chuck’s arms. </p><p>“What happened to the promise of post-work cuddles?” </p><p>Yancy could practically hear Chuck’s eye roll from across the room, but just ignored the youngest man in favour for shooting his brother, a mixture of dirty and pleading looks, which the younger American was studiously ignoring. </p><p>Raleigh instead, burrowed deeper into Chuck’s chest and sighed contentedly when Chuck began stroking his hair again. </p><p>“Looks like you’ve been replaced, mate,” Chuck said smugly over Raleigh's head.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”</p><p>Raleigh shot up at that, looking pleadingly at his brother, “You are joking right?” </p><p>Yancy simply gave him the middle finger and walked away towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Right, Yance?!”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Turns out Yancy wasn’t joking. </p><p>Unfortunately for Raleigh and Chuck, they’d picked the wrong day for early morning shower sex. </p><p>They were, very much, not alone in the shower, and Chuck’s scream mid-thrust surprised Raleigh so much he toppled backwards out of the shower and landed on the hard tiled floor, fairly certain he’d done some irreparable damage. </p><p>Chuck followed only moments later, in such a rush to climb out of the shower that he also tripped, and landed, knees first, on top of Raleigh.</p><p>Both men were unsure if it was Chuck’s initial scream or Raleigh’s shout of agony that attracted the elder American into the bathroom. But as Yancy entered the, now thick with steam, room, and took in the sight before him and the frankly minuscule spider that was in the shower basin, he simply burst into laughter. </p><p>Yancy’s laughing fit was not helped as Chuck tried to stand up causing a whimper to escape Raleigh who was still sprawled, bollock naked, on the floor of their bathroom. </p><p>Chuck decided to go on the charm offensive, “Yance, love,” Chuck gave his eldest boyfriend his best puppy dog expression, nothing close to Raleigh’s but far more effective on the older blond, “how about you remove the spider and then join us back in the shower?” </p><p>Yancy simply straightened up and shot him a shit-eating grin, “Sorry babe, but as you rightly said I’ve been replaced, so good luck but I’m back off to bed.” </p><p>And with that Yancy turned and left, leaving Chuck stood, sulking, naked and half hard in the bathroom, with Raleigh now curled in on himself trying to protect his vital attributes from any further damage, and no clear solution on how to turn the shower off any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>